An Unusual Attraction
by Midori-Omi
Summary: With Jin always in and out, Touya feels slightly out of place with the others training with Genkai until Shishi takes an interest... ShishixTouya
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Togashi-sama

An Unusual Attraction

Shishiwakamaru: Omi-san

Touya: Midori-san

The sunlight crept across the tatami mats and slowly, as if reverently, and alighted on a hand that poked out from under the fine embroidered blanket. The light expanded to show a bare shoulder poking out above the blanket, and from that reached a long thin, pale neck, partially swathed in fine blue hair. The face of the figure in question was beautiful and calm in sleep. On the pillow beside him rested the hilt of a clearly coveted sword, denoting him as samurai.

The morning sunlight...Morning was one of his favorite times of day, and that morning the petite Shinobi had crept out to survey its radiant glory as it swept upwards from the horizon. Crouched in a tree branch, he would watch as best as he could as it rose, and only when it was in the sky, would he turn away. Down he went, a quiet leap to the ground, and slowly he pattered towards the room where many of the others slept. Though most were awake already...there was Shishi...still sleeping. Touya paused for a moment to take him in curiously with those opaque eyes, then shook his head with a faint smirk. He had training to accomplish. He had to stay honed...ready...changing swiftly, he would try to creep out once more.

As the others around him started stirring, getting out of bed and getting dressed a faint frown crossed the face of the beautiful young demon. "Can't you all be quieter," he muttered, voice thick with sleep as he rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow, pulling the blankets up around his head. While awake he was a trained and well-disciplined samurai; but he had yet to actually develop into a decent morning person. Fortunately, Suzuki had quickly learned this and let his teammate sleep in, but Genkai proved to be less... 'understanding'. Which really means, less afraid of him killing her in his sleep for waking him in the morning.

He froze, turning those opaque eyes on Shishi with a faint scowl, those hues narrowing. More and more he had been seeing that...at least in morning's...he was not a morning person. During the day of course...he was different.. when the ice Shinobi was close...he still preferred solitude at the moment when he could afford it. He was still confused, but Genkai was slowly providing that there were other things to do while searching for the light. "It's past morning..." he said quietly, stretching a little as he stopped in the doorway, staring back at the lovely, blue-haired demon thoughtfully.

A heavy sigh issued with a great gust from under the blanket, and then it was tossed aside and Shishi sat up, stretching and running his hands through his only slightly sleep-mussed hair. Glaring at all around him he stood up, his pajama pants riding low around his trim hips as he sauntered over to where his clothing was stored. Picking up his haori, he pulled it on over his bare chest, then stepped out of his pants and pulled on his bound hakama trousers, not at all caring who might be watching him dress. Still looking rather cross, he picked up his hairbrush and set to brushing out his hair.

He had turned at that great gusting, in time to see Shishi stepping up and storming to his belongings. Those trim hips seemed to sway faintly and the boy found himself watching in some wonder for a moment while the other dressed before turning away with a faint flush, turning to leave, perhaps before the other grew annoyed. He hadn't gotten to know anyone else yet...all he still had was Jin...and Jin was enjoying the sky so much that Touya felt more alone more and more often. Leaning against the doorway, just outside, he closed his eyes, once more contemplating. He felt a little lost, but that was certainly no new sensation. Calling out a greeting, surely to interrupt the disgruntled bishounen inside. "Good morning..."

Shishi pulled his hair back and headed out the door, pausing as he drew even with Touya. He was sometimes rash and self-absorbed, but he wasn't a complete oblivious fool- he could tell Touya felt awkward. Shishi was used to being around others- those who admired him, and those he was training with. This whole situation was not particularly new to him, as he had even had training with a sword master when he was younger, but he did not fail to notice that Touya seemed quite uncomfortable with the whole situation- more and more as Jin, his 'rock' was away. "Now surely you're not going to linger here until Genkai yells at you. We all know she only enjoys scolding me."

His eyes narrowed a little, but more in thought than in anger. A slow nod as he flicked those four green bangs from his face, tilting them to the side of his face. "No...I was thinking of heading out training again. I don't need the old woman yelling at me." he replied in that even, quiet tone as he stared up at the other demon. Shishi always seemed at ease around the large group Genkai had collected, and Touya didn't doubt that the demon as long used to being admired for his beauty and skills, and knew how to handle the crowds much better than he himself did.

Despite not being a morning demon, Shishi was feeling rather amicable that day. He had had a splendid evening the night before, having gone into the city and spent the evening surrounded by doting fan girls- a nice foil to the haggard old nag, Genkai, who didn't seem to notice how beautiful he was. Thoughtlessly, he tossed an arm around Touya's shoulders. "Well then, come on. She'll be less likely to attack me if you're there by my side."

He started at the sudden arm slung about his shoulder and looked up at the taller, blue haired demon in wonder, nodding slowly. "Yeah...sure thing..." he murmured, deciding that perhaps it wouldn't be that bad. He seemed to take a look around, but for the life of him he couldnt trace Jin's energy anywhere nearby...ah well.. why not? "Sure...where are you going then? Just out into the woods to train like the others?"

"Of course. I have to at least start there, so that that old bat knows I'm training and not 'primping and grooming' all day." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "She really does give me a hard time, you know. I would almost think she doesn't like me." He laughed wryly at that. "I've no idea why..."

He had a feeling the other's excessive primping had something to do with it. That and his tries to win her over by flipping his hair prettily...they hadn't seemed to go to well, and Genkai treated them all the same more or less. "So.. let's head out then..." he wriggled under that arm a little, turning his head upwards to the sky...smirking faintly as he felt the suns rays dripping down on him. The Ningenkai was much better than the desolate recesses of the make.

Shishi started walking, tightening his grip around Touya's shoulders almost unconsciously as the smaller demon fidgeted away. He kept turning his head slightly whenever they passed any slightly reflective surface so he could see his own face- and reflected back he saw his face, and the paler face of the Ice Master. "Well, we make a pretty pair," he remarked, bemused.

Touya was brought closer at Shishi's arm closing a little and when the other would give pause to study himself, Touya would look up, and a few times he even found himself doing the same. He...had to admit. Shishi was beautiful...and when the other spoke so suddenly, he cast him a look askance and snorted. Him? Pretty? Hardly. He was the Ice Master, he didn't need anything else.. and...he wasn't nearly as pretty as Shishi...

Shishi heard the snort and frowned. Turning his violet eyes on Touya, he raised one fine eyebrow. "You don't think yourself attractive, Touya?" he inquired sharply. "Now what would make you think that?" 

He was a little startled at the other's sudden vocal changes, looking at him with those opaque cerulean orbs. "I didn't say that, Shishi..." he offered in some discomfort at being questioned. It was one thing to know the truth inside...but to be confronted on it..

"Look here," Shishi said sharply, grabbing both of Touya's shoulders with firm hands and pushing him around so that he came face to face with the mirror they were standing by. Leaning down so he could gaze over Touya's shoulder, he gave the Ice Master a hard look. "How can you look at yourself and not realize that you're actually quite attractive? I realize you lived in the darkness and shadows for a long time without mirrors or any admiring glances, but really.. I should know attractive when I see it, shouldn't I?"

A yelp as he was turned around so quickly and forced to confront himself. At first he tried to look away but Shishi's presence at his shoulder made him look up once more and gaze at himself. That pale face, lips half parted...and those large, opaque eyes...Jin had always been the only one to like his eyes before, despite their lack of a discernable pupil. "I...suppose...so." he offered with a faint chuckle. "Not that's it's too important...but...I guess I am..." 

Shishi sighed and looked mildly cross. "You guess. Well, I suppose it's a start." He released Touya and stepped back, turning his eyes down the hallway they needed to transverse before getting outside. Glancing back over his shoulder, he teased, "I'll have to beat it into you. Good thing I think I'm supposed to fight you today during training. It will give me the perfect opportunity." 

The petite ice Shinobi was stunned for a moment at the other's outrageous remarks, but just as soon snorted lightly in amusement at the jest and hurried after him as he began to walk down that long hallway. "If you think you can defeat me. I've been practicing, and I'm not the easiest of opponents, you know..." he actually grinned a little then before it faded once more to his normal face of neutrality

Shishi shrugged carelessly. "I'm sure you'll be a tough opponent indeed. That's what will make the fight interesting." He pushed the door open, and stepped out, slipping his sandals on and treading quietly towards the woods where the others had already gathered, in theory.

Touya paused to adjust the cloth on his feet, glancing at where the sandals had been, shrugging. When avoidable, the demon never wore shoes, and luckily here he was able to only go with the barest minimum of that cloth. Slipping after him, they headed into the forest, stopping in the normal meeting place for that time of day. He sighed, failing to sense Jin right off once more, but said nothing.

Shishi arrived, and replied to Suzuki's scowl with a haughty look, turning his face away. Suzuki treated him disdainfully because Shishi wouldn't bed him, or so Shishi told himself. The samurai turned to Touya then, offering a hand to him while placing the other on the hilt of his sword. "Shall we fight, Ice Master? I want to see exactly how difficult an opponent you really are."

He grinned lightly and nodded as he took a step back, gauging the pretty demon intently. "We will...any terms or just like all the others?" he asked, referring to the matches they had all practiced against one another thus far. Already in a defensive stance, his hands seeming to glow the softest of blues as he readied his ice powers

Shishi stepped back, pleased at the others eagerness. "Well, that depends. I'm always ready to fight with my sword, but if you prefer to fight without weapons, I could probably use training in hand to hand as much as anything." 

"Why don't we try a hand to hand for now...and depending on the results we can try with weapons of choice as well afterwards? Its best to try and keep it varied so we learn from both." he said with a faintly eager smile. HE did like fighting, like this at least.

Shishi nodded, slipping his sword from his belt and leaning it reverently against a tree. Stepping back into the clearing, he settled into a defensive stance, facing Touya. "Very well. Let us begin, shall we?"

Touya gave him time to set his weapon aside. He knew all too well from studying the other how much he seemed to cherish the blade. Falling back as well, one leg back for balance, he nodded, those stiffened green bangs bounding lightly, falling half over his eyes. "Let's begin." he agreed

Shishi's eyes flashed with pleasure at the prospect of the upcoming fight, and from a standstill, he suddenly lunged forward, ducking low and aiming to clock Touya in the side, if the blow connected.

It barely missed, as Touya danced to the side, grinning. That had been almost too close of a call though, and it wouldn't do for the fight to end too soon a weakness few thought of. True he was a petite creature, but he was quite fast as well, and he would use that to advantage. Coming to a stop it was his turn to attack, lunging at the samurai, leg raised for a snap kick to his chest.

The blow connected, Shishi more used to watching his opponent for a sword than for their feet, yet it was only glancing as he had jumped back, and he used the momentum of the blow to flip backwards, landing elegantly, hair falling around his shoulders. Thoughtfully he regarded Touya for a brief moment, then attacked again, fists out and hoping to catch the other even a glancing blow that would hopefully be enough to slow the other demon down- giving Shishi a chance for a better attack.

One of the first blows from those fists connected, alighting in his side, then another glancing him in the shoulder. He gasped lightly but smiled, trying his best to dance through them before turning, a roundhouse kick aiming for the other demons middle. This was proving to be a wonderful release of energy...and a chance to forget he was so alone at the moment

Shishi stepped aside lightly, quick on his own feet, and lunged in under the blow, crouching down and swinging out with his own foot, trying to knock Touya's legs out from under him.

That foot connected solidly with his right leg and he fell to the ground, immediately shifting his body so he rolled. As the other approached, he leapt to his feet, aiming a few rapid punches for his shoulders

Shishi laughed wryly as a blow hit his shoulder, sending him spinning halfway around, his back to Touya. Glancing over his shoulder at the shorter demon, his eyes sparkled with enjoyment at the fight.

He was actually grinning at Shishi for once, as opposed to his normally closed, neutral face that showed nothing but wariness if Jin wasn't close. But no...now he was enjoying himself, perhaps even...opening up to the other a little, at least in combat. "I believe that was a solid connection." 

"Quite," was the wry reply, as Shishi thrilled that Touya was enjoying himself as openly as he was. The Ice Master was so cold and composed all the time, but now... "Are you going to stand there laughing, or attack me again?" he teased, still not turning around.

"Hrmm." his eyes narrowed in concentration and he burst forward, feinting immediately to the left, around Shishi, moving to attempt another roundhouse. He was rather enjoying his fight with the normally arrogant samurai...and thoughts of his safety net to the ground had vanished for a time.

As the blow swung towards him, Shishi reached down and grabbed at Touya's ankle, pitching forward and trying to throw Touya over his shoulder.

That hadn't been an expected move, and he silently congratulated his opponent, though his eyes narrowed lightly, deigning that he would have to train harder to defeat him. Shishi was a good fighter, with or without his sword. He gave a small cry of surprise as his ankle was grabbed, lithe body swung up and over the other demon's shoulder.

Gleeful, Shishi followed through with the move so that he landed on top of Touya, at least momentarily pinning him to the ground. Shishi perched on his back, breathing heavily.

He wriggled in surprise as the weight on his back, looking at the other with an indignant look "Ahn! Hey! You're a lot heavier than me!" he mock growled as he tried to wriggle out from under Shishi.

"Are you calling me fat?" Shishi demanded, settling himself more firmly and willing himself to be heavy. "I deeply and truly resent that, little Shinobi." 

"He tried unsuccessfully to buck himself upwards, gasping at the added weight on his hips." Get off, Shishi! You're heavy!" he was almost laughing again, trying to hold himself somewhat up from the ground, not wanting a face full of dirt. 

Shishi laughed, reaching down to grip the back of Touya's tunic tightly. "What is this? Some stupid American rodeo?" He could feel Suzuki's jealous eyes on them, but he was quite amusing himself.

He shook himself once more, keeping his arms balanced on either side of himself so that he didn't fall completely flat on his face. "I'm not a pony, Shishi! Get off me!" You're heavy!" once more the sound of laughter was edging his voice, and his trim hips shifted at the weight once more under Shishi.

Finally Shishi released his grip and Touya's shaking sent Shishi tumbling to the ground where he sprawled rather inelegantly on his back, eyes closed as he shook with silent laughter.

He immediately rounded and pinned the other by one shoulder for a long moment, glaring down at him, though those eyes held a little...mischief to them. Then he stood, shaking himself off and trying to clean his front of dirt.

Shishi didn't look particularly ruffled, and pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his own clothing. Walking to the tree he picked up his sword and gave Suzuki a haughty look, only to find himself challenged again. Shrugging, he followed Suzuki deeper into the woods for what could have been a sparring match, a lecture, or a quick shag.

Touya watched Shishi walk away and felt a faint pang in his chest. Glancing about, he slipped off once more, deciding his time in solitude would be well spent. resting balanced on the lower branch of a tree, he stretched out, staring down at the ground. Only a span away from where Shishi and Suzuki had gone, though his only intentions had been to find a nice place to meditate.

Suzuki spun on Shishi, pushing him into a tree and speaking to him in a low, harsh voice. Shishi glared at him and hissed, both of them too quiet for Touya to hear. The argument went on some minutes before Suzuki punched him in the stomach and stalked off as Shishi curled around his injured stomach.

The little ice Shinobi looked up at this, catching the movements in his peripheral vision. Eyes widened as Shishi was punched, and now lay curled up. Dropping to the ground with Shinobi silenced. HE crept towards him, glancing about before stopping, kneeling before him. "Shishi...?" he said hesitantly, unsure if the other would even want him there...

Shishi coughed and laughed harshly, slowly uncurling and stretching out on his back to gaze up at Touya. "Oh, you really are around. Suzuki would love to know that."

"Ne?" His eyes narrowed lightly in confusion as he looked at Shishi, frowning. "Did he...injure you? Or is it just a bad bruise?" he asked, ignoring words about Suzuki. Why would Suzuki love to hear that?

"No, not really. He doesn't really want to hurt me. He just caught me off guard. He's threatened to hit me before, and I've probably deserved it before, but this time he actually did it and I wasn't ready for it." He sat up, trying to play it off as amusing, but his pupils had narrowed to slits, making it clear that he was actually quite angry.

He didn't ask why, only nodding when the other revealed that, while it hurt, he wasn't badly injured. "Perhaps you should go and rest for a time then...?"

"Oh no. I've got to plot my revenge," Shishi replied, hands clenching into fists at his sides. "I'm thinking pink hair dye in his shampoo bottle might do it..."

He blinked, confusion in his opaque eyes as he stepped back, nodding slowly. "If...you say so, Shishi..."

Shishi glanced at Touya from the corner of his eyes, before pushing himself painfully to his feet. "No, you're right. I'm going to go inside and lie down until I get over this murderous rage."

Another bewildered nod as he stepped back, out of Shishi's way. He could feel the waves of anger and wasn't frankly surprised. He had taken his share of abuse in his life at points, he could understand the anger the other felt. 

"He's just jealous!" Shishi exploded. 'I was stupid enough, and young enough to sleep with him when I first joined his team, and now he seems to think he has some sort of... control over me. And when he saw us fighting, he just got jealous. And I sometimes want to kill him."

Touya nearly leapt back in surprise at the vehement tone sliding from the other so angrily. Eyes widened at the words as he began to piece it together, but he nodded slowly, frowning. "Then it's Suzuki who is the fool...for trying to claim what isn't his..." he said carefully, stepping back. Somehow the ice demon wondered just why it was him that had made Suzuki angry...or if it was just something that had been building up 

Shishi regarded Touya quietly, thoughtfully, for a long moment, then shrugged and leaned back against a tree. "So it would seem," he said softly. "But he certainly didn't like watching you and I having such an amusing time."

He felt the barest hint of a blush touch on his cheeks as he looked up at Shishi through the spiky bangs that shadowed his eye. He didn't see how someone as confident as Suzuki could feel any threat form him...a little ice demon who preferred to stay by himself now. "He is being foolish..." he said flatly.

Shishi smirked faintly. "Or maybe he's not. It's rather hard to say, at this point in time, isn't it?" Gently he placed his hand on Touya's shoulder and allowed it to linger for just a moment. "I'm going inside to have some tea," he finally said. "Care to join me?"

He felt the hand on his shoulder, and it seemed that perhaps that slender hand rested a little longer than normal on his shoulder. HE nodded to the offer, grateful for it. Here, Shishi was making overtures of friendship while Jin was gone...and for once...he didn't want to spend his time alone, depressing himself. "I...would be pleased to join you." he said, that faint trace of a smile returning

The samurai cocked his head slightly, rather surprised that Touya had agreed. He knew the other tended to stay with Jin, or no one at all, but he was accepting an offer from Shishi himself. Well, what was to complain about- an attractive Ice Master was going to have tea with him. "Good. Come. Let us return." Bowing his head slightly to Touya, he turned back towards the temple, his footsteps soft on the grass. 

Shishi normally spent his time with the others, and he had never felt the other cared to pay him much attention. But he honestly didn't need any extra attention to complete his training and whatever else was needed. Unlike Jin...he was just outside that happy circle they had seemed to somewhat loosely conform to. Still, here he was following after the beautiful Samurai, his own bare feet carrying him near soundlessly behind him

Upon reaching the temple, Shishi stepped out of his sandals and headed in, gesturing at one of the many small rooms. "Wait here. I'll get the tea."

Touya nodded slowly at the quiet command, sinking down to sit at the small table. He bowed his head, resting his hands on his knees lightly in thought while he waited.

It didn't take long to make the tea, and Shishi reentered with a pot and two elegant glasses, one of which he set before Touya, the other before himself. Then he poured them both glasses and set the pot down. "Thank you for joining me," he said softly, before his gaze shifted and he found himself looking outside at the play of sunlight on the grass.

"You're welcome...thanks for inviting me..." he responded with a faint blush at his...bewilderment, awkwardly trying to hide it as he lifted the ornate cup gingerly, taking a whiff of the tea reverently. "Thank you for inviting me, Shishi..."

"I thought perhaps you could use some company. You seem rather out of sorts and bewildered with Jin off...doing whatever it is he does..." he waved his hand dismissively, "All the time. It must hurt you, does it not? For him to suddenly be gone so often? I know you two were... close."

He noted the delicate way the other turned the phrase and let out a soft chuckle. "We weren't lovers, if that's what you think...but after working together so long...we were best friends...he's all I have...but I guess he's able to move past everything and he's off...finding the light and enjoying himself." the words, lilted with a false cheerfulness, didn't become the Shinobi. "I appreciate it."

Shishi looked mildly surprised, and if Touya bothered to note, there was a hint of pleasure in his face as well. "You weren't lovers? And there I thought I was a good judge of such things. I was certain that you were... or at least that one or the other of you wanted to be." 

Again the lightest of pink tinged his cheeks and he shook his head to hide the faintly nervous laugh that rose in his throat. Shishi seemed pleased...but that didn't make sense to him in the current mindset. A soft sip of that tea was taken, followed by a moment of merely savoring the taste before he could find the words to voice again. "No...Jin.. well he joked sometimes...but no, we haven't. With him gone so much...and with my not being the most extroverted...it's just been easier to keep to myself."

Shishi delicately lifted his own glass and took a sip of the hot liquid, his eyes focused inwards, contemplating. As he set his glass down, he returned his gaze to Touya. "You know, the rest of us here have all gotten to know each other fairly well, perhaps too well," he grimaced slightly, "But we know little about you." 

Touya's lips, perhaps lifted a little in a smile at that last remark and he nodded. Sipping his tea once more, the cup was set down as he looked up at Shishi with those sky blue, opaque eyes. "I'm sure most of them have no interest in my life or quirks." 

"Well, I'm interested in your life and quirks, if you'd care to share. I'm rather tired of listening to Jin and Suzuki prattle on, Chuu slur and Rinku discuss video games. You're quieter, more sane. So I want to hear from you now, because I suspect it won't give me a headache."

The ice demon had to smirk at the accurate comparisons of their teammates, and even laughed quietly. "I'm not the most interesting of people, Shishi...but if there is anything you want to know..." he hesitated for a moment before plunging forward. What the hell.. it wasn't like he didn't need someone to talk to. "I will be...happy to speak with you..." he finished, almost shyly.

Shishi sat up straight, clearly pleased with this answer. "Well, fine. But do feel free to ask me questions as well. I'm not exactly shy about talking about myself, as you've probably guessed." He had the decency to blush faintly. "How old are you, anyway? I can't tell."

"I wouldn't mind learning about you, Shishi..." He looked startled at this question, and actually flushed once more himself. "I...don't know exactly...I was separated from my family at a young age...hell...sometimes time seemed to pass like years, and months would seem like days...other times it seemed as it a decade was a century. Perhaps about...200...?"

"That young?" Shishi looked impressed. "That young, and with such a reputation. I confess, I'm jealous. Very, very jealous." He laughed faintly, self-deprecatingly. "I'm exactly 167 years old, and three months."

He couldn't help but give a smile at Shishi's confessions of jealous, and his eyes widened to find he was younger than Touya. "You're...not much younger than me at all..." he said in wonder.

"Not much younger, no. Does that surprise you so much? I'm still very young for a demon, who can live hundreds of years- as you are as well, yes? I just.. had hoped to make a name for myself by this age." He shook his head sadly. 

"Yes...I'm still very young. .I guess...and you...are as well.." was the shy comment. At that sad look he frowned, leaning closer. "Hey...you...will make a name for yourself...there's no need to let it depress you..."

Shishi shrugged. "Yes, well. We shall just have to see, won't we?" He glanced up at Touya then, trying to pretend he wasn't bothered at all. "What is your goal, for your life?" his eyes seemed to immediately cloud. "I...want to find the light..." he said, hesitantly, as if somehow afraid of exposing his dream to the Samurai. It was so precious to him...it was all he had...now that Jin was gone...

Shishi regarded him for a long moment. "I'm afraid we simply don't know each other well enough yet to really get into that, do we?" he said softly. "I can hear you, but unless I know you better, I won't really be able to understand." 

He smiled somewhat wistfully. "It's...just what it means...Jin and I...we spent so much time in the Shinobi Sect with Reisho...we were in the darkness...and when we arrived at that Tournament...and saw the difference in the sky...and the way the sun gleamed...Jin and I...we wanted it.. the warmth...the light...the freedom..." he revealed after a moment, surprised at how much he had revealed in that simple few sentences. "I'm sorry. .I know it's silly...and confusing..." he said quickly

Shishi cocked his head. "Not really. I rather understand you, though I suspect the light you seek and the light I seek are rather different. I want my name to be known throughout the Makai, everywhere. I want to famous and achieve my destiny, my own light."

he certainly could...he's handsome enough... he found himself thinking absently, and had to blink at where his own thoughts were taking him. Diverting his thoughts to the Shishi sitting before him though he smiled. "I...actually think you'll make it...you've got talent...and charisma..."

"And perfect hair," Shishi agreed, as if such compliments were his due. He coughed slightly, however, growing slightly uncomfortable with his own ego in the face of the quiet Ice Master. His eyes took on a mischievous look then. "So... if you and Jin aren't lovers, how long has it been since you've shared a bed with someone?"

He...was enjoying the other's ego, and waved it off as he reached for the cup once more. "Your hair is beautiful, Shishi." he only half joked. So intent on his tea was he...he failed to notice that mischievous gleam and coughed in response instead of answering. "I...a while..." he said with a wary smirk

Shish leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. "Oh, really? I confess, I'm surprised. A pretty demon like you must have more offers than he knows what to do with." His lips twisted faintly into a smirk. "And you said Jin was joking... perhaps he wasn't joking as much as you thought?"

He snorted, setting his tea down. Certainly he was no virgin. Being a member of the Shinobi as he was...he would find quick release in the arms of a prostitute if they were all going. It would have been worse if he hadn't, and being mocked was one thing he abhorred. Still...Shishi's licentious smile caused his eyes to narrow thoughtfully, shaking his head. "No...most wouldn't want..." he caught himself, smirking "I...am sure that there was some truth behind it...but Jin never pressed..."

"Then he was a fool," Shishi replied, his eyelids lowering slightly, to allow Touya to see exactly how much he meant it. "To have not taken advantage of having you all to himself, all this time." 

"Wh...what?" he asked, those lovely cerulean eyes widening a little at the baldly stated words...and that veiled...yet clear look in his eyes. He felt his lips parting a bare fraction, using his tongue to moisten them as he stared up at Shishi.

Shishi smirked and then leaned back. "It was just a thought, an observation. If I were the one that had spent so much time with you over so many years, I would have made sure you knew I wasn't just joking. But you look surprised."

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, licking his lips once more as he gazed up at the other. "Not really...there were many others...Jin had his pick of them...and when I needed release...I could find it..." the way he said it. Release. That's all it was, and a way to end the taunting from the others.

"Jin found others when he could have had you." Shishi shook his head slightly. "I knew he was an idiot." He laughed softly. "I'm sorry, I'm probably coming on a bit stronger than you're used to, but... well, I've never been one to wait patiently if there's something I want right in front of me."

Confusion leant it's way into his gaze for a moment as he looked at Shishi, recognition hinting in his eyes. "You mean...?" he trailed off, hardly able to believe, dare to dream. It was too cruel to consider.

"Well, Jin was clearly a fool, but I'm not. I've made my mistakes, but I'm not blind. You're beautiful, Touya, and if you'd be willing to join me... I'd like to invite you to my bed," Shishi murmured, one hand reaching out to gently brush against Touya's

He felt that warm hand brushing against his own and stared down at it a moment, as if truly indecisive. But then he looked up into those beautiful violet eyes and felt his lips parting in expectation, and he nodded slowly, almost hesitantly. He didn't understand it...but he wanted it all the same...

Shishi's smile was brilliant and charming, exactly the smile that had caused so many fan girls to faint when it was turned on them. "Perhaps we should go now, Touya, while the others are still out...?"

He now knew why so many fan girls loved Shishi's smile...it was breathtaking. And the way he spoke caused a shiver to slip up his spine. Standing slowly, he nodded, offering his own smile, deciding to just go along with the beautiful samurai.

Leaving the tea to grow cold, Shishi led Touya to his own room. Upon stepping in, he glanced briefly at the wall between his room and Suzuki's, making sure the other wasn't around. Then he turned and faced Touya, closing the door behind the other.

Touya looked at the door as it closed, sensing a sort of finality. How short he felt around everyone else here...except Rinku of course. Stepping out of the way, he looked to Shishi, wondering exactly what he would do. He had a feeling this wouldn't be like any of his other experiences

The door closed, Shishi approached Touya, reaching out and placing his hands on either side of Touya's neck, causing the other to look up at him. His touch was gentle, even as his fingertips ghosted delicately, teasingly, over the skin. "When you said 'a while', how long did you mean? How long has it been since you've been touched like this?" 

The way Shishi was touching him, lightly waltzing his fingers over the tender flesh of his neck...few did that, took that attention to detail. "A...few...years." he offered quietly, tilting his neck, offering it to Shishi as he stared up at those amethyst orbs, trying not to shudder with pleasure at even that simple caress. 

"A few years? Such a shame. And when was the last time someone really took the time to make sure you enjoyed yourself?" No, Shishi was no fool. He could see what just a light, breezy touch was doing to the other, and what it meant.

"I don't...remember..." he murmured, his face lighting a soft red as he gazed up at the other through glassy blue eyes, enjoying that simple touch. His own hands ghosted forward, stroking their way to his chest, bypassing the neckline of his haori, just wanting to feel his flesh, make sure this was real.

Shishi made a soft, pleased murmur as Touya touched him, tilting that flushed face up and leaning down so that his lips were so close that they lightly brushed Touya's own as he spoke, "Then I'll have to give you a new memory you will not forget."

Lips parted in expectation, and he couldn't suppress the shudder that danced through his lithe frame. ." I would like that...Shishi..." Boldly, he nodded, moving closer, pressing himself against the other, moving to claim his lips in a kiss. Shishi's scent, his taste...that little he had gotten with that near kiss...it was intoxicating, and he craved it. "I think..

Shishi was more than happy to indulge Touya, and kissed him softly, enough to let the Ice Demon know he wasn't just toying with him, but lightly enough to tell him that this was just the beginning, and that Shishi was a master at the dance they were just starting into...

Touya had never claimed to know more than the rudiments and perhaps a few interesting tricks about cool air...but with that kiss, that gentle embrace he pressed himself into, he pledged it to Shishi. He would do his best to please him as much as he was sure he was going to be pleased. The dance was just beginning...and already Touya felt that it would be...intense, interesting...intoxicating...

One hand slid around to cup the back of Touya's head, holding the Ice Master in to the kiss, while the other slid down his back to rest at the small of it, briefly, before those long, elegant fingers slid up under the material of Touya's flimsy shirt to stroke the skin of his back.

He arched at the nimble fingers that were waltzing over his back so slowly, his own hands slowly fanning out to span Shishi's leanly muscled torso. He didn't want to break that delicious kiss, merely letting himself be guided, hands slowly rubbing that pale expanse of his chest, glassy eyes falling closed

Shishi deepened the kiss, probing at the others lips with his tongue, as the hand under Touya's shirt slid around to explore the planes and ridges of the others abdomen and lower torso, working their nimble way upwards. 

Lips parted to that warm tongue, capturing it playfully between his own lips. While Shishi's hands were exploring their way upwards, he himself allowed his hands to drift lower, slowly tracing over Shishi's abdomen, resting just at his waist as he opened hazed eyes, staring up at the other with that veiled lust

Shishi withdrew only slightly, his eyes hazy and his face slightly flushed. "Perhaps we should get some of this fabric... out of the way," he suggested, voice low and soft, a sensual caress. Withdrawing his hands to grasp the hem of Touya's shirt, he tugged it gently upwards, to pull it off of the shorter demon.

He let his arms drift away and up, so that the shirt was easily removed from his torso...now...he bit his lip gently and pulled at Shishi's own covering with the softest of smirks. "Yourself as well..." he said after a moment, lightly grasping the fabric and gently moving to pull it up and free from Shishi's body.

Shishi smiled and slid his arms free, helping the Shinobi to remove his shirt. "Of course. I'm not one to play such games unfairly," he murmured, reaching out to pull Touya into his arms, against his bare chest as soon as his haori landed on the floor, pressing his lips to Touya's neck.

The softest of gasps left the Shinobi's lips as he felt those warm lips trailing over his throat. Touya was afire...odd for an ice demon, and delighted in the feeling of his flesh flush against Shishi, arms drifting upwards to lace about his neck, urging him on with soft words before pressing his own lips to the other's shoulder. 

"Mmm..." Shishi murmured, pleased that the other was clearly no longer shy and holding back with him. Rubbing up Touya's back, he pulled the other so tightly against him there was barely room to breath, even as his hands slid down to the waistband of the others pants, several long fingers darting under the fabric. 

Another surprised gasp left his lips at the contact of those fingers against more sensitive flesh, nipping a little harder at that smooth, pale flesh with his teeth. Gripping closer, he tried to press himself closer, nuzzling him intently, wanting more contact, more affection...anything.

Shishi was more than happy to oblige him in his need, for his own eagerness was at least equal to the Ice Master's. Reaching up to capture his lips again, Shishi slid those loose pants down over Touya's hips, sending them towards the floor. 

And the ice Shinobi moaned softly into that kiss as those pants pooled on the ground at his feet. His breathing was already growing a little labored, not used to such...exquisite softness and care. His own hands slid down, working at the traditional pants the samurai was wearing, almost pouting up at him.

Shishi chuckled low in his throat, a sensual sound, and withdrew his hands from Touya's flesh to untie the trousers, allowing them to join Touya's pants on the floor, before his arms were around Touya again. 

Touya shivered at the sensual chuckle, and the moment those arms were about him he looked up at him with those glassy eyes, so filled with...longing. Hands ghosted over the Samurai's pale shoulders, lips parted lightly as if he were about to speak. But no sound issued forth, and instead he leaned up, capturing his taller companion's lips hungrily as he arched against him.

Shishi returned the kiss, stepping backwards towards his futon spread on the floor, pulling the other with him as he slowly lowered himself to the floor to begin the next step of their dance.

Touya followed him willingly, nestling closer to the beautiful demon, staring down at him with that revert look of awe...Shishi was so beautiful...and all they'd done...and were doing...he could hardly believe it...but the dance would continue...neither willing to let it end so prematurely.

Shishi lay contentedly on his futon, an arm firmly around Touya's pale shoulders, holding the smaller demon to him, His hand gently stroked his skin, as his cheek rested against the top of his head. "Mm... Truly, Jin missed out."

Touya was curled up at his side, nuzzling now and then at his shoulder. The arm curled so lightly about his shoulder seemed an omen, and he was glad for it's presence, it's warmth. Shishi's words drew a soft chuckle from him, shaking his head as he pushed his face against that flesh with a soft contented sigh. "Mmmm..."

Shishi pressed a kiss, and then another on the top of Touya's head. "You said it had been a while," he murmured into the hair. "I don't believe it."

Touya chuckled gently, turning just enough to where he could wrap an arm over the other's chest, stroking the pale flesh absently, still awestruck. "It was the truth..." 

"Can't be. You didn't act rusty. At all." Shishi chuckled in turn. "Mmm... that was lovely. Truly lovely, Touya." 

Touya felt the gentle flush slip over his cheeks once more and merely nuzzled at his lover's shoulder, silently wondering if this were just the one occurrence...or if more would follow, perhaps? "It was amazing..."

"Yet, it was. We'll have to do this more often," Shishi answered, providing the reply to Touya's unasked question. "As soon as we find both time and energy!"

"Yeah...I don't think I'm moving for awhile..." he was altogether too comfortable. Though he had to laugh at that, turning so that he could see his lover's face, smirking lightly. "You're so beautiful..."

"And you don't think highly enough of yourself," was the reply, as Shishi's free hand- the one not caressing and holding Touya- reached up to gently poke the Ice Master's nose in a surprisingly playful gesture.

His eyes crossed when his nose was poked, but he managed a grin, nipping at Shishi's finger in his own...playful.. manner. "I try..."

Shishi laughed aloud at the adorable expression on Touya's face when his eyes had crossed. Leaning forward, he kissed his forehead in utter abandoned adoration. "I'm keeping you," he teased.

The look that entered his eyes was so soft. .eyes half closed and he leaned closer, nipping at his lover's chin once more in that near reverent manner. "Maybe I'm...keeping you..." he replied with a chuckle, flicking his bangs from his eyes.

"I certainly couldn't argue with that. Why would I want to?" Shishi was clearly content, more so than he had actually expected he would be. However, he tensed when he heard the sounds of someone entering the next room over- Suzuki's room.

Touya ignored the noise at first, nipping absently at Shishi's shoulder, but the noises continued and he looked up, eyes flashing with annoyance...then realization. He didn't move, glancing to Shishi uncertainly. Was the other afraid of a confrontation...? 

Shishi swallowed hard, pulling slightly away from Touya, yet not letting go of him completely. He instead turned his head, burying his face in the pillow.

"Shishi..." he whispered, pressing against him even as the other was pulling away. He was confused now...Shishi seemed afraid of upsetting Suzuki...or...ashamed of admitting he had been with him? He pushed that thought away immediately though, concerned with...with his friend...lover...

The samurai pulled his head free, leaning up to kiss Touya fiercely. "Ignore him. He's a fool, and he doesn't matter," though it was hard to tell if it was Touya or himself that he was speaking to.

Eyes widened at the forceful kiss, that soon had him melting against the other, nodding meekly to his words. As long as Suzuki failed to notice them, or try and explore, all would be well.

Before things could go any further, the noises stopped in the next room, a door slid open and then closed. and then there was a knock at Shishi's door. Shishi jerked away from Touya and sat up, staring at the door.

Touya flew back a few feet as well, glancing to Shishi. He could sense the other's tenseness, eyes asking if he should stay or leave silently. He didn't want to leave...didn't want to see Shishi this upset... 

Shishi gestured for him to stay, standing and striding quietly across his room to grab a yukata, which he pulled on. Pausing by the bed, he kissed Touya again briefly he headed to the door, opened it a sliver and slid out into the hallway.

He scowled lightly at the gesture, not wanting the other to be alone...especially after he had been hit once...sighing softly he moved to collect his own clothing, sliding the pants back on and moving close to the door, listening silently.

Suzuki was clearly edgy, Shishi no less angry. Suzuki had realized Touya was missing and had a pretty good idea of where he was...but Shishi pointed out that it was none of Suzuki's damn business what he did, or who he did it with. After a long, tense, angry, jealous and hurt silence, Suzuki stormed off and Shishi leaned against the wall, eyes closed, and sighed.

He let a few moments pass, then slipped his shirt on, moving into the hallway, peering out at Shishi. Without explaining or saying a word he wrapped his arms about him, gazing up at him in silent contemplation.

Shishi smiled, all memories of his irritation with Suzuki gone when Touya slid his arms around him. He was more than happy to pull the other into his arms, kissing his cheek.

He pushed against the Samurai like a kitten starved for affection, nuzzling at his chest gently, just...letting him know that he was there. "Are you all right..?" he asked at last.

"I'm a bit irritated that he thinks he owns me," Shishi replied, "But it's only to be expected that he be obsessed with me after spending a night... or two... in my bed." 

He nodded slowly, eyes narrowing at the possessive actions of the other...not that...now that he had spent time with the elegant samurai...he didn't understand his reasoning...

"He'll get over it," he whispered softly. "He has no right to control me, and he'll just have to get used to that idea. I like you better anyway."

"Let me know next time..." he offered as he arched against the other, tightening his grip ever so slightly. Staring into those amethyst pools had a heady effect on the ice demon...he couldn't look away...

"Sorry if I worried you, Touya. I merely... feel a bit guilty with Suzuki. I cared for him, for a time. Just not the way he wanted."

Touya nodded slowly, not quite understanding and yet knowing enough to piece the rest together. Still.. he refused to let it plague him...as long as Suzuki learned t o control his temper, they would all be well again

Shishi stroked Touya's back softly, pressing his cheek against the top of Touya's head. "What do you think Jin will think of this?"

"I'm sure if Jin ever comes back...he'll be fine...bet he's found someone himself..." he offered after a moment, leaning against the other comfortably, enjoying the closeness. "I don't think he'd' be angry, if that's what you're worried about..."

"I don't care if he's angry, but since you two are so close I thought you might care if he did get upset." He glanced over his shoulder at his open door. "Shall we go back to bed?"

"I don't think he will be too upset..." he mumbled, but...those eyes brightened at the prospect of returning to bed. He tread after him quite happily, slipping through that open door.

Shishi shed his yukata, sliding into the bed and opening his arms, reaching out towards Touya.

Removing his own clothing just as easily, Touya slid into his lover's arms, nuzzling at his neck happily

"You really have been neglected, haven't you?" Shishi murmured, kissing one of Touya's perfect ears.

"I don't know what you're talking about." was the cool reply, though that kiss to his ears had him shuddering with pleasure. Hands splayed out, exploring his chest and stomach once more

Shishi chuckled. "Eager for another round already? My my... I do like when my lovers are so... enthusiastic."

A smirk as he nipped at Shishi's nose playfully. "It's not often...I've had someone so beautiful want me." he retorted, pressing closer

"And follow up with the teasing, right?" He laughed softly. "But no, you're right. I'm far more beautiful than anyone else you've ever met."

"And arrogant." he snorted, though his smile was genuine as he looked down at the other

Shishi shrugged slightly, winking impishly. "Mine," was all he said, grasping the back of Touya's head and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Mmm!" Caught off guard, Touya could only press closer, eyes slowly falling closed with pleasure at his lovers artful actions.

Shishi woke and smiled faintly when he felt the body next to him. It wasn't unusual for him to wake up with someone else in his bed, and it was always pleasant. It was made even more pleasant by the fact that he didn't have to wonder for even a moment who it was he had seduced this time- the memory instantly asserted itself: Touya. Stretching rather inelegantly, he reached out, holding the other, and nuzzled his neck. 

His light sleeping was gently pressed by the other's movements, and when he felt the softness against him, that nuzzling sensation, he turned over slowly to look at Shishi, capturing his lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

Shishi kissed back, then pulled away and sat up. Stretching yet again, his arms over his head, he glared at the sunlight creeping across the floor. "We need to get up and get back to training," he muttered. "Though I'd much rather stay here with you..."

He made a face and sat up, stretching himself out like a contented kitten before sitting up. His normally tightly constrained hair fell about his eyes in several stray locks and he snorted, smoothing them back. "Guess you're right..."

Shishi cocked his head, watching him. "Leave your hair down today, if you can," he suggested. "It looks good. You look so severe usually, this is a nice change." Standing, he wandered to his clothing and began getting dressed for the day, however, slowly, taunting Touya in his own way.

He shook his head, but left his hair free, turning to watch the beautiful Samurai as he dressed himself. A soft groan as he tried not to watch. "Stop torturing me..."

Shishi gave him an impish grin. "But I want to be sure you come here immediately after training and don't dally. How else am I supposed to do that?" 

"Just ask...I'll be here." he said with another groan, tearing his eyes away as he stood, reaching for his own pants with no fear of his form

Shishi interrupted him, grabbing him and kissing him fiercely but quickly, before releasing him. "Until then, lover." Then he was out the door and heading off to his favorite spot to meditate before training in the morning.

He let the faintest of smiles play on his lips before he slid his shirt back on and headed for his own spot, a normally private section of the garden, where ice attacks would have little bearing with the rest of the nearby area.

Touya hadn't gotten far before a playful breeze wafted through his loose hair and the Wind Master landed in front of him. "Touya! Ya never wear your hair down. What's the occasion?"

"Jin!" he actually smiled for the Wind Master, stopping to look at him. "You're back again, huh?" he chuckled softly, enjoying the lilting breeze playing around him 

Jin stepped forward, grabbing Touya and hugging him fiercely. "Yeah, well, ya know. I get lost, following one breeze then another... So, ya never did answer my question."

He returned the hug, yelping at how the Wind Master almost always seemed to lift him clear off the ground. He staggered away, taking several deep breaths, then turned to look at the other curiously. "Question...?"

"Why's yer hair down?" Jin persisted, fingering the soft strands. His eyes grew softer. "I must say, ya look good like this. Wish ya'd wear it down more often." 

He felt his face flushing at the soft touches to his hair and the...gentle look that had entered his best friend's eyes. "I slept in a little...and I figured I could let it go...once." 

"Once!" Jin chuckled. "And ya slept in! You've sure changed since I saw ya last! What happened in the last few days to make ya sleep in and let your hair down?"

"Nothing important!" he said with a laugh, moving to walk at his friend's side, heading for his favorite place for training. "So...how long are you back for?"

"Oh, until another breeze asks me to go play!" Jin replied, laughing. "I just love it 'ere, don't you? It's so much more beautiful than the Makai." He glanced at Touya then. "Course, I'd rather be in the Makai, if that's where you were..."

Was it because of Shishi's affections...or was he now becoming a little more.. sensitive to remarks that had previously passed over his head? He said nothing about those softer thoughts, glancing upwards. "The sun is beautiful here, Jin...and the wind.." he added with a faint grin.

Jin grinned back. "Aye! Especially the wind!" He paused and looked at Touya searchingly. "Say, Touya... I know ya've always turned me down before, but maybe since today is different... Would you be willing to maybe.. share my bed tonight?" 

He stiffened suddenly, glancing down, smiling faintly for a moment in bittersweet irony before looking up...up at his tall friend. "Jin...I'm sorry..."

Hurt flashed across those wide eyes, before the Wind Master laughed and waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, it's okay. You've always said no before too! Besides, I was just kiddin', ya know?"

He actually caught the hurt in those large blue eyes and stepped forward, shaking his head. He didn't want to hurt the Wind Master...but Shishi...but then again Jin had left him alone so many times...when he had needed or wanted him nearby... "No...hard feelings...?"

Jin blinked. surprised that Touya was pushing it when he usually was the first to let it drop. "No, a' course not! You're still my Touya, right?"

He smiled to him, nodding lightly, letting the subject drop there. "Come on Jin...I need to start training or Genkai's going to throw a fit...you're probably in for it for being gone."

The Wind Master shrugged. "Nah- I was trainin the whole time- just not under her supervision! Say, I gotta ask, while I was gone, did Shishi kill anyone, or did he finally give in and shag Suzuki?" He grinned and winked. "I swear, the air between them- ya coulda cut it with a knife!"

He blinked in surprise and tried to will his skin cool enough to keep a blush from forming. "N..no. Shishi and Suzuki have mostly avoided one another..." he aid after a moment

"Really? Go figure... I wonder who keeps turnin who down then. Well, I suspect I'll never know. I'm not too good at that sorta thing, as you well know! So, care to train with me today, Touya? I could use a land bound opponent to, you know, get grounded again!"

"Sure thing, Jin!" he said, grateful for the sudden subject change. The air cooled around them as he lead his friend off to where they could train in safety

Very happy to be alive, Shishi settled himself on his favorite grassy spot, arranging himself comfortably. Taking one last look at the world around him, he closed his eyes and schooled his breathing.

His calm world was soon to be shattered as faint footsteps tread through the grass, stopping before him. Suzuki looked down at Shishi, arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his normally...alive face.

Sensing the light changing around him, Shishi sighed inwardly and opened his eyes, only to frown at the sight before him. "Didn't we already have a talk last night? Why are you harassing me again?"

"I want to know why." he replied, eyes narrowed ever so faintly as he looked to the lovely creature before him, arms still crossed. "You never said why..."


	2. Chapter Two

"I want to know why." he replied, eyes narrowed ever so faintly as he looked to the lovely creature before him, arms still crossed. "You never said why..." 

"Why? Why what?" Shishi stood then, not willing to allow Suzuki to look down on him any more than height enforced during such a conversation.

"Why in the hell you slept with that ice demon midget after me! Are you just trying to make me jealous, is that what this is about?"

Shishi crossed his arms over his own chest and glared. "Don't talk about Touya that way!" he snarled. "And it's not all about you. Contrary to what you might wish, my world does not have you at the center of it! I slept with him because I wanted to, because I found him attractive and he responded."

"Probably desperate for a lay, and you found someone willing to bend over backwards to sleep with you!" he snickered to cover the bitter feelings of jealousy welling up inside him. "He's not good enough for you, you're more beautiful than that!" 

"He's very good for me," Shishi replied, his pupils narrowing in anger though he kept his tone more or less level. "And I'm not desperate. How could I possibly be, when I can have anyone I want? So get over yourself, and me. You're just pissing me off."

"Oooooh, I'm pissing the almighty Shishiwakamaru off!" he growled in response, his own eyes narrowing. "Just remember pretty boy, you picked me first! We still have something, if you wouldn't be so stubborn! 

: "All we had was a good few nights of fucking," Shishi replied. "That was it. I never promised you more than that. You're the fool that deluded yourself, so you've no right to get angry with me now."

"That what you're leading Touya into now? Gonna fuck him and leave him like you did me? You're a heartless bitch, Shishi!" he responded, hurt, jealousy, anger...envy...all coloring his rich voice as he stared at the beautiful samurai before him

"I am what I am, and Touya should know me well enough to know I'm not offering forever!" Shishi looked away though, his face darkening with some thought that crossed his mind. "Of course, maybe I won't want to leave him..."

"You honestly think a kid like him is going to understand all you want is a quick fuck a couple times till someone else...pretty comes along." he laughed hollowly, shaking his head. He refused to say more beautiful for in his mind...he was still the best

"He's not a kid, Suzuki. He's older than me. And he's lived a hell of a lot more. Compared to him, I'm the kid, so you need to stop... talking. You don't know what you're rambling about. Go find someone else to try to fuck, and leave me alone."

He pushed forward, using his own body to push the other back, pinning him to a tree. One hand ghosted up Shishi's arm, the other moving to cup his cheek, as he had before, at first. "You still want me..."

"Do I? Or is it more that you still want me. I seem to recall that I was the one that stopped coming to your bed, not the other way around." He refused to acknowledge the hurt that had driven him from Suzuki's bed- when he had gone back to the room they shared and found Suzuki missing when all he had wanted to do was collapse into his arms.

He leaned closer, pinning him there with his hips, his lips finding their way to the Samurai's neck, tongue sliding over the pale flesh in that teasing way he knew the other liked so much. "Come on Shishi...you know you still...like this..."

Shishi sighed softly, his eye sliding closed and his arms raising almost of their own volition to pull Suzuki closer... but then he remembered that night, the fateful night when they lost the tournament and he saw all his dreams shattered. He had been hurt, physically and emotionally, and had wanted nothing more than to find Suzuki and seek comfort from his lover, but Suzuki's room and bed had been empty. Finally he had found the other sulking over his own face, not willing to even consider what the loss had done to Shishi... and Shishi had been so hurt he had thereafter refused to share a bed. That memory came back to his mind, even as his body remembered.

That tongue traveled up, and he was kissing at Shishi's ear, thrilling in the other's response as he pulled him closer, unknowing the other's memories. He had been so angry! That old woman had beaten Shishi so easily, and then dared to insult him, and nearly scar his own face! It had been a blow to the pride he hadn't ever expected

Shishi felt his body rebelling against him, felt his head turning, desperate to capture those lips with his own, as he had so many times before... oh, how he had missed Suzuki, how his body had ached for him. So much so that he had completely abstained from sex, afraid he would get lost in the memories and make a fool of himself... until Touya. Something about Touya had caught his eye, and perhaps something more...

He captured those lips hungrily, moving to embrace the other in that possessive embrace, eyes falling half closed. To Suzuki, it was a clean slate, and he would wipe that ice demon form his Samurai's mind

"Mmmm..." Shishi melted against Suzuki's body, missing it, needing it... but then a glimpse of two pale blue eyes flashed across his mind, a pale neck thrown back, hair wild with abandon and he pushed Suzuki roughly away. "Stop it."

"EH!" he was flabbergasted, and for a moment more tried to capture those lips with his, but that rough shove sent him back, surprise lighting his eyes. "What? You like it when I do that!" he said angrily, eye narrowing

"I did... but I don't want you to do it anymore, ever. I told you before I was done with you, Suzuki, and I meant it. Every word of it, I meant. So stop it. You caught me off guard this time, but it won't happen again." Shishi cleared his throat, trying to will his body to calm down. 

His eyes narrowed to fine points and he glared at the other almost hatefully. He couldn't believe the nerve of the other, turning him down like that! Everyone knew he was mad about Shishi! And for the blue haired samurai to just...toss him aside after one misunderstanding...

Shishi wrapped his arms around himself and took a deep breath. "Kindly leave me to my meditation now, Suzuki? You know how I get if I don't have a chance to center myself every morning."

Growling softly in anger, he whirled about and stalked away. The nerve of that...that bitch! But then a smirk crossed his face. There was always...Touya...

Shishi watched him go, a mix of anger, irritation and longing on his handsome young face. Oh, how he had wanted to give in... but Suzuki was right, Touya wouldn't have understood, and after seeing the look in Touya's eyes the night before when he had taken him in his arms, Shishi wasn't quite ready to just abandon him. Shaking slightly, he sat back down and closed his eyes.

Suzuki stalked off, plotting his mischief, still shaking with anger at Shishi. The nerve of him to bed with the little...ice midget! He wasn't even beautiful! He just had those odd, polished eyes...and his hair!

After a long meditation, longer than usual as he was damn shaken up, Shishi stood and stretched, taking a few last deep breaths before returning to the temple. He very much wanted to see Touya.

Touya was resting tiredly in one of the main rooms, sitting on the large pillows, head resting on his arms at the low table. It had been an intense workout, Jin having provided a real challenge and neither willing to back down.

Shishi was quick to find him, and smiled brilliantly when he saw him. Softly, he entered the room and knelt down beside him, reaching out and starting to massage his shoulders. "Have a good morning?"

He groaned softly in pleasure, shifting his position so that the other had a greater access to his tense shoulders, nodding his head slowly. "Intense...very intense..." he murmured dryly. "What about you..?"

"It was... pleasant," Shishi replied evasively, leaning down to drop a kiss on the back of Touya's neck, even as he kept up his tender ministrations. "For the most part."

"I'm glad to hear that..." he said with a light laugh that was sucked up in a shiver at that light kiss to his bare, cool flesh. Thoughts of Jin returning, being in the temple, and Suzuki prowling about in hurt anger dissolved as he felt the wonderful effects of that massage. 

"Shall we slip away to bed while we have a few moments?" Shishi suggested, whispering in Touya's ear. "I found it rather hard to meditate today, with thoughts of you always intruding upon my mind..." He left out the part about Suzuki's assault and the fact that it had left his body aching with desire.

Those glassy blue eyes immediately hazed a little and he nodded, nipping at his own lower lip gently. "It...would be a good way to...relax..." he offered with a faint smirk as he stood slowly

"Yes, relax," Shishi agreed, standing as well and leading Touya to his room again, not caring who saw, or what they thought about it, breezing past Jin who happened to be in the hall as if he didn't even see him, too intent on relieving himself of the lust Suzuki had induced in him with his beautiful new lover.

Touya followed after his lover as he gracefully led him on, stopping a moment as he came level with Jin...but the other was turning away, confused...or hurt, and he...couldn't keep him waiting. Just seeing Shishi would cause an ache to well up within...

Jin swallowed hard when he saw Shishi walk past, Touya on his tail. Suddenly, Touya's expressions and reactions that morning made a lot more sense- he had a lover. The walls seemed to be crushing Jin, where moments before he had felt happy and welcomed, knowing Touya was there, and he headed outside to where the breezes could try to assuage some of his pain.

Suzuki was leaning against a tree, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He looked up as he saw the crestfallen Wind Master, and instantly processed why, turning it to his advantage. "So now you know too, huh?" 

Jin didn't even need to ask what Suzuki was referring to. "I... didn' think it would be possible. I mean... Shishi? They barely knew each other, last I saw..."

He nodded. "Shishi's still mad at me...and I think...he's using Touya to assuage his lust. Knowing Shishi...it'll be over soon...hope Touya can handle that lack of commitment..." 

Jin stared at him, appalled. "He's just usin my Touya?" He shook his head. "I swear, I won't let him forget it if he hurts him! Touya... he's always been distant, hard ta reach. Looks like Shishi got through to him...so he'd better not betray that trust he's somehow gained..."

He smirked inwardly, moving to put an arm about Jin. "Yeah! I mean...I'm...I am...and after three times...he just...shut me out...I'm sure Touya's next...and well...I doubt little Touya knows the meaning of the word pity fuck..." he said dramatically

"Pity fuck?" Jin's head perked up and he stared at Suzuki in horror. "Ya think that's why Shishi took him to bed? Out 'a pity for him?"

"I can only imagine what Shishi's thinking! After all...I...loved him...and you see what happened with us!" he said, his tone turning to one of sorrow. "Who knows...what if Shishi is just doing this...because he wants to hurt me...and Touya's just right for a quick romp...little experience, if I'm guessing right...doesn't know how to say no...won't know how to cope...a shame really" he sighed

Jin's fists clenched by his sides. "I'll... I'll have ta talk with Touya, when I get a chance," he said softly, voice shaking slightly. "I don't want ta see him get hurt... not when I... love him, as much as I do."

"I'd haaaaate to see a pretty little thing like him get his heart crushed when Shishi decides to throw him aside like he did me...who knows? Shishi may try to go after Kurama or Yusuke next! I can only worry about Touya...and how to win my Samurai back to my side..."

"Suzuki... I'll keep this in mind. I... I want Touya ta be happy, ya know? But I don't want him ta get hurt..." He sighed. "Why he decided ta believe Manwhore Shishiwakamaru wanted him when he wouldn't believe I did for years and years is beyond me, but.. I need to clear my head, go for a fly. I'll talk to ya later, Suzuki."

"I can only imagine, Jin! But fear not! We will make things right somehow! For Touya's sake!" he offered to him before slipping away, in dramatic exit. His plan thus far...was working

Jin was sticking close to the temple, brooding and worrying. He had decided he really should talk to Touya and try to be neutral about it.

At last Touya exited, stretching ready to begin an evening set of meditation. He caught Jin's scent though and turned, facing his friend with a faintly sheepish look, still feeling horrible for earlier

Jin looked very morose as he approached Touya, but he managed a lopsided grin. "So. You and Shishi, eh? How'd that happen?"

"Jin...I'm sorry..." he said with a weak smile, but walked at his friend's side slowly. "Well...it's hard to explain...we were talking...and got to know one another a little..." he flushed red, realizing that it sounded very...whirlwind

"And you fell into bed. Fine. I understand." Jin was quiet a moment, then, "I know ya probably don't want to discuss it, but I have ta ask... why him, when I offered so many times over the years?"

"It wasn't like I just.. wanted to fall into his bed!" he defended then sighed, hating that tremble in his friend's voice. "And...you were...gone...when I wanted you there..." he murmured softly, thinking of all the times Jin would leave him there. It was his worst fear...to always be alone...but not something he would admit

Jin spun to face him, suddenly enfolding Touya in his arms. "Why didn't ya ever say so? I never would have left ya, if you asked me not to!" He buried his face in Touya's hair. "And that doesn' explain why ya wouldn't share my bed..."

"You always said you had to go where the wind took you...I just missed you...and I didn't want...you to be there one night...and gone the next." he replied as he leaned against the other, trying naively to comfort him.. such an odd feeling, when usually the other was cheering him up.

"Suzuki... thinks Shishi might just be usin ya, and he's afraid that Shishi will discard ya when he's done. I don't want... ta see ya hurt. I want ya to be happy, and if Shishi makes ya happy, fine. I just..." He pulled back slightly, reaching up to tilt Touya's face up to his, "I just want to kiss ya, just once..."

"Jin..." his eyes softened a little, knowing his friend was protective...but surely Shishi wouldn't just...toss him aside, right? As long as he wasn't possessive...

"Can I, Touya?" Jin asked softly. "Just this once... since I've been wantin to for so long..."

He nodded slowly, gazing at his friend with sad eyes. He felt bad, and didn't want to hurt him...surely one kiss couldn't hurt...if it would make Jin happy again. "Just a kiss Jin...and I'm sorry..."

"Just... know that I adore ya, Touya, and always will." Jin leaned down then, and very softly kissed Touya for the first time, and perhaps the only time.

Jin's lips were surprisingly warm...and soft, and he felt his eyes closing, feeling...sadness for the pain in that voice. "Thank you, Jin...you'll...always be my best friend..."

Jin stroked his cheek as he stepped back. "I know. Ah'll always be here for ya. Always. I just... need ta clear my head right now. You understand."

He nodded his head quickly and stepped back as well, smiling sadly. It took a moment, before he hurried through the barest portions of the forest, to work his way around the temple, thinking

Shishi had settled himself down to have some tea, his lips twisted into a smile as he replayed his latest tryst with Touya in his mind.

Jin had hurried inside, and stopped dead when he saw Shishi. Memories or Suzuki's words overlapped into his mind and he hurried forward, affecting an easy smile. "Hello again, Shishi, how are ya doin?"

The samurai looked around, a more guarded expression crossing his face when he saw Jin. "Hello Jin. I'm quite well. And yourself?"

"Well enough, well enough..say...I heard..about you an Toy...how'd that happen then?" he asked with that silly grin, though those normally vibrant eyes seemed tired...and wary

Shishi cocked his head, knowing perfectly well Jin was worried for his best friend. "We were training together, then we got talking and I couldn't help but notice how attractive he is. Surely you know how that can be."

"Oh aye, I know all too well..." after all, he'd wanted Touya for nearly years now...and to just have him snatched... "Ah suppose...I just wanted to know your intentions..."

"My intentions are to share my bed with him, until one or both of us decide it's time for things to end, amicably and agreeably. If I can get him to gain a bit of self confidence in the meantime, well, mores the better, wouldn't you say?"

"Toy's got self confidence!" he defended, frowning a little, using the air currents to seat himself in the air, as he was wont to do. "And I was just wanting to make sure nothin...unsavory was gonna happen, ye catch my drift then?"

"I understand, and I assure you, my intentions are neither to use him nor to hurt him. I like him, a lot. I... would have to, to have approached him at all after..." Shishi trailed off, looking away uneasily. 

"After what...? Listen, Shishi, I dun care what all is a goin on...but I don't want me Toy hurt! He doesna need any more pain and I won't see him kept for a few nights and tossed aside for a new pretty to fuck!"

Shishi looked affronted. "That's not my intention at all! Yes, I know I have a ... reputation, but do you really think I'm incapable of having a decent, long term relationship with someone?"

He hesitated lightly then dove in, watching him intently. "Well after all the business with Suzuki, and the tension there...ye can naturally imagine me worrying for lil Toy..." he explained, thinking it rather silly he had to explain what should be common knowledge

Shishi swallowed hard. "Contrary to what Suzuki is clearly telling you... I didn't just toss him aside to find someone new. I haven't been with anyone since.. the end of the Dark Tournament, until last night. And you realize, I am capable of intense loyalty. I have... wanted... to be with someone more than anything... would have given anything at all to be with them before... I... It's just not impossible, okay?"

He could feel the pain in his heart and pushed it aside, nodding his head slowly as he took in the other's words. True...Shishi was capable of intense loyalty for those he felt deserving. "Well, all I'm sayin is don't be breakin his heart now...or we'll be havin words. I dun give a damn what else Suzuki said, just keep tha in mind for me, k?"

Shishi raised one hand. "That's fine, as long as you realize this: I don't intend to hurt Touya, but I can't promise it won't happen. People often hurt those they care about, unintentionally. All I can promise is that I won't do it blatantly, with the knowledge or intention of hurting him."

"Ah understand that, Shishi. But I dun wanna hear about him being tossed aside after a few fucks like he's a cheap whore!" impassioned, he stared hard at the samurai, the wind having carried him nearly nose to nose with him. "Hurtin happens sometimes...ah know that."

"I'm not just using him, I swear it on my honor as a samurai," Shishi replied, back straight, eyes flashing. "I really do care for him, and won't just cast him aside because 'something better comes along'."

He stared hard into the other's eyes...and nodded slowly, the wind dying down a little. Shishi wasn't one to swear...even Jin knew that. He seemed to deflate a little and grinned once more to hide it. "Jus take care of him for now, eh?"

"I'll do my best," Shishi replied, still a bit irritated at how aggressive Jin had been. It's not like he broke hearts every day! ...anymore.

He gave one last, long look at the Samurai and backed off, unable to look at him anymore. He...had promised he'd take care of him...but he'd still taken his Touya away from him...

Shishi returned to his tea, trying to cool his temper. He couldn't blame Jin for it... after all, he was starting to feel much the same way for the Ice Master.

Touya had settled himself outside, in a far corner of the rock garden, concentrating his energy, levitating atop a sharpened spike of a rock with one finger. Doing his best to adhere to the training he closed his eyes, feeling his shirt slipping up, causing a growl of faint annoyance.

Well, for just a moment anyway, Suzuki could admit that Shishi's choice -could have been- worse, as he approached softly, eyeing Touya's pale flesh. Mean though he was feeling, he didn't really want to startle the Shinobi while he was practicing such a trick, so he merely waited for the other to notice him, arms crossed and a weak attempt at a pleasant expression on his face.

He could sense the other approaching, and a moment later those glassy eyes opened and he tossed a glance in his direction. Seeing Suzuki he flipped up and stood looking up at him. "Yes...?" 

"Didn't mean to disturb you," Suzuki lied smoothly, approaching the other. "I just wanted to have a word with you. I'm sure you can guess the subject, but really, I ask you to hear me out. I want to speak to you out of concern for you. I like you, Touya, and don't want you to get unnecessarily hurt."

"Hurt...?" he asked, eyes narrowing lightly as he pulled his shirt back down, but he nodded slowly. "All right...what is wrong then...?" were the halted words as he crossed his pale arms

Suzuki stepped closer and affectionately flung an arm around Touya's shoulders, a gesture Shishi had picked up from him. "Look, I know Shishi may seem like a really great, attentive lover right now, but I'll warn you- as soon as he gets bored, and it doesn't take long, he'll ditch you with no regards to your own feelings. I know- he did it to me. And he's a breast man, utterly." Suzuki snorted and rolled his eyes. "I can't count the number of times he didn't hear what I was saying because he was staring at some bouncing fan girl. The problem there is- you don't have breasts. Shishi will eventually, when he's tired of whoring himself out, settle with a women- I'm sure of that. Don't get me wrong, I believe he likes you- for now. That's all. I just don't want to see you get too attached, because he will leave you, Touya. I swear to you that, and it doesn't matter how much you... care... for him."

Touya's eyes became like glacial spikes as he looked up at Suzuki, processing his words. A soft scowl touched his lip and he looked away form the taller man. "Shishi is more...honorable than to just throw someone aside with no warning." he argued, turning to face him, even though the faintest twinge of uncertainty began to worm through him

"Oh, maybe there will be some warning, if you happen to notice it, sure. He'll start being cold, aloof, not listening to you. Saying he's tired or has something to do other than spending time with you," Suzuki shrugged. "Of course, if one is utterly lovesick, one is not as likely to notice the warnings. Then a pretty speech about how meaningful it was and he's off with the first D-cup he finds."

"No! Shishi wouldn't just do that! You were too possessive, that's why he disliked you!" he fired back, eyes narrowing. At least...that was all Shishi had told him...and it wasn't like he was possessive...

Suzuki put his hands on his hips and glared down at the other. "Is that what he told you? Sure, I'm a bit possessive now, I suppose... He stole my heart! I'm sure you can understand that. But have you ever asked him what happened? I'd tell you, but I'm not sure I know myself!"

He grew quiet, silently and stubbornly trying to cling to the fact that Shishi...as flirtatious as he was...did have honor...and surely he wouldn't just toss him aside for a large breasted female?

Sensing he had instilled the hoped for doubts into Touya, Suzuki patted him on the shoulder. "Try talking to him. Hell, if you figure out why he left me, please, tell me. I'd love to know. I'll see you around, Touya." He then turned and strode off, trying not to gloat.

He moved away guardedly, glaring at Suzuki's back warily. Surely...he was in the wrong, after all, it was he who had shown the possessiveness and had even hit the other...but...wouldn't he be like that too...? No! Of course not! 

Shishi was sitting in his room with a book, glancing up idly from time to time, hoping Touya would return soon. Not because he was particularly aroused, but more because he liked having the other around for the company.

He returned a short time later, pushing, forcing those thoughts from his mind. And then he saw Shishi...and a smile touched his lips...the beautiful demon was sitting there so calmly, reading. The picture of perfection. It was his turn to surprise him, and, trying to ignore Suzuki's warnings, he moved to stroke the back of his neck cautiously, testing the action

Shishi smiled brilliantly, closing his book without bothering to even note the page and turned his head around to look up at Touya. "There you are. I've been waiting for you. Sit, join me."

He smiled faintly and moved to sit at his right side, relaxing in that silent manner, flashing the other a look of appreciation. "How has your day gone, then...?" was the soft, polite query that left his lips, still trying to ignore Suzuki's phrases

Shishi leaned forward to briefly kiss Touya, before settling back to face him more comfortably. "Oh, well enough, excepting Jin felt the need to harass me earlier. I can't blame him though, he just wants you to be happy. Yours?"

"Jin spoke with you too...?" he felt a sweat drop and sighed. "Not much...I trained...and...eh...spoke with Suzuki for a few moments, but other than that...nothing of importance..."

Shishi's eyes narrowed. "You spoke to Suzuki...ah, so that's it. I thought you had something on your mind. What did that stupid, vain, arrogant asshole say to you?"

"Nothing, nothing. He just...wanted to know why..."he trailed off. They both knew what he had been getting at. "I told him what happened...with..." a blush touched those pale cheeks lightly. "us..was none of his business..."

Shishi reached out and stroked Touya's flushed cheek gently. "You're damn right about that, it is none of his business, but I'm afraid we'll both have to put up with his jealousy for a time yet. He... probably won't get over it anytime soon."

There was a moment's hesitation before he spoke again. "He...really liked you a lot then, didn't he?" Touya held his breath for a moment, but that soft hand on his cheek was a balm to his senses and he leaned against it, closing those pupil-less eyes slowly 

The samurai was quiet for a moment, then replied softly, "Yes, he did. And I cared about him. More than I should have, considering what a self-absorbed prick he is."

He allowed himself to nudge at that hand lightly to let Shishi know that he had heard him and opened his eyes to half slits, enjoying watching the beautiful Samurai

Shishi leaned down and breezed another kiss across Touya's lips before pulling his hand back and resting it on top of the other, where it sat on his legs. His eyes held Touya's face for a moment before dropping down to focus on those hands. "Touya, did he say anything to make you doubt me?"

Those eyes flew open, then quickly narrowed to their normal space. He started to shake his head. "No...just jealous ranting about you being his...I...did not listen to him." he lied with a faint smile, willing his face to remain impassive

Shishi glanced up at him and then shook his head, snorting rather inelegantly. "Please, don't lie to me, Touya. Suzuki can be ... very persuasive. I know that first hand. And he's clever, so he probably figured out something to worry you. Just tell me, please?"

That inelegant snort made a faint smile touch those pale lips and he sighed lightly. "Nothing important...just...stupid stuff about how...you would leave when you got bored...and find someone with...D...cups..?"

Shishi's eyes flew open and he stared at Touya for a moment before bursting into laughter. "He said that?" Shaking his head, the samurai continued to chortle. "Oh, that's a good one, really. Well, as to that- I certainly didn't leave him for someone with D cups, did I? Nor did I leave him out of boredom, if you must know."

He had to admit...he wasn't exactly a busty fan girl...but would he be able to keep the Samurai's interest? With his icy nature...? It was a genuine concern, but one that he deemed unimportant at the moment. "May I ask...why you did leave him? You don't have to say, of course!" he added quickly to placate him

The samurai frowned slightly, more at the memory than at Touya's question itself, and wrapped his arms around his chest. "I can tell you the whole story, if you really want to hear it. I.. don't mind. If you know, it might be better. It would give Suzuki less things to taunt you with."

He nodded slowly, nestling a little closer to the elegant samurai that sat at his side, so wrapped up in the unpleasant memory. Words left him for a moment, and he had to clear his throat. "Yes...please." 

Shishi nodded, face somber. "Alright. As you can probably guess, I grew up in a privileged samurai household, the only coveted son. Spoiled rotten, I was- still am, I suppose. Anyway, one day I'm in town and in breezes this guy like I've never seen before. Bright blond hair and a flamboyant attitude, almost literally trailing rainbows, and he looks at me and I freeze because I knew that if I spoke to him, it would change the course of my life. He approached me, in the end, and we got to talking. I found out he was gathering a team for the Dark Tournament, and he quickly offered to let me join, since he sensed my potential and could see I was a skilled swordsman. My parents were thrilled I was going out to make a name for myself, and off we went. He seemed to have set his mind on seducing me, and I had no objections at all. I was so in awe of him, which is ridiculous looking back now, but he had this confidence and charisma about him that just drew me in." He chuckled. "I think it's a trait my fan girls like in me. I might have learned it from him. At any rate, I easily gave in and started sharing his bed- once we had the leisure for such things. First we had gathered a team and done some intensive training. At any rate, I finally gave in to him and by that point I was utterly... I loved him. Not my best of moments, but I won't lie to you. Anyway, after our defeat at the hands of Genkai, I was totally shattered. I had been raised to expect only the best for myself, and Suzuki had fed into that belief, telling me there was no way we could lose, none at all. It would be unthinkable, he said! So, young and only somewhat aware of the world, that defeat was shattering- not to mention I made a royal ass of myself and marred my honor. That aside, I was pretty confused about the whole thing and could think of nothing but tucking myself into Suzuki's arms until the world stopped spinning around me. I went looking for him as soon as I woke up and was allowed to leave that damned infirmary, and I find him in his bathroom, looking in his mirror and blubbering about 'damn Toguro' and 'damn Genkai' and his 'precious, precious face'. I tried to get his attention, explain what I was feeling... but he just started complaining about -his- problems to me. That was fine, I listened and tried to offer comfort, expecting the same in return, and got nothing. Feeling hurt and betrayed, I stopped sharing his bed. I just... When I needed him most, he was too wrapped up in himself to be there for me, and so I knew I couldn't count on him, so I cut my ties with him, in that regard, as best I could before it got too hard... not that it was easy then. After that, we parted ways. I went home to my family who did comfort me, but by that point I was a bit too jaded to listen, and I hadn't seen him again until Kurama gathered us all here." Shishi shrugged and grinned, though it was weak. "And you're the first lover I've taken since."

Touya listened too the story with widening eyes, and at one point, he wasn't sure when-his hand had found it's way into Shishi's. He had seen Shishi's fight with Genkai...and he had seen Suzuki's. "And so now...seeing one another...is a great amount of tension..."

"Quite a great deal, yes. Apparently he's now decided that he loved me, though where that thought was when I needed him is beyond me." Shishi sighed and squeezed Touya's hand.

Perhaps it wasn't love...but a possessiveness. He wanted you...because you were beautiful...and now that you've...moved on...he wants you back...like...a child with a toy?"

"So it would seem." Shishi turned pained eyes on his new lover. "Oh, but Touya... it would be so easy sometimes to just... go back to him. I won't lie to you about that either. Only my pride won't allow it. He hurt me, and I can't go back to him, but sometimes..."

He swallowed hard, but nodded in that nonchalant manner that he used to convey all emotions as one...trying for that affection of apathy. "He...does seem quite...persuasive..." he allowed against his will, though he held tightly to that hand, unknowingly

"Yes, but he won't catch me off guard again." Shishi's tone and expression were fierce. "I won't let him. I'm not the same naive, stupid boy he first met. Not anymore."

Touya had to smile at the fierce tone the other now had, and canted his head to the side lightly, merely studying him. "I am sorry to hear...that you went through all of that."

Shishi gave him a sudden smile. "Oh, it's alright. I couldn't stay sheltered all my life!" Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around Touya to pull the other against him. "Besides, I wouldn't have met you."

He allowed himself to be dragged closer, surrendering and nestling closer, inhaling the soft, lovely scent that wafted from the other demon. He always smelled beautiful...looked beautiful. He was like perfection... "I...am glad to have met you as well..." he said carefully, smiling a small smile

Shishi pulled back just enough to be able to kiss Touya, which he did, soundly. One hand slid upwards, resting on the back of his hair, stroking those soft tresses, and the other slid down to the small of his back, holding him closely.

"Mmm.." he felt those sweet lips pressed against his and pressed himself closer immediately, thrilling in the hands stroking his hair, sliding over his back. His own raised of their own volition to wrap about the other's neck and waist, holding him gingerly

"I'm yours now," Shishi assured him, though the words were muffled by the kiss. Leaning back down onto his futon, he pulled Touya down with him, making it quite clear what he was hoping for- and that he was giving himself up to Touya.

Eyes...softened at that, and he returned that kiss with a renewed passion as he lowered himself to Shishi, joining him on the futon. Shishi was offering himself...he could do the same. "I...m ours now..." he echoed as his lips found Shishi's once more.

Some time had passed- several weeks, in fact, and Shishi showed no signs of losing interest in the Ice Master. Actually, he seemed to be growing more fond of him as time went on. Smiling at the memory of the early morning sex, Shishi entered the clearing where he usually meditated and settled himself comfortably, having a hard time clearing his mind of his lovers beautiful face, and soft cries...

There was a soft sound of footsteps on the grass, as the girl appeared from the tree line and towards the clearing. Clearly of demon heritage, she appeared to be a beautiful red cat like girl. The vixen saw Shishi and gave a light purring chirrup to let him know he'd been spotted and came a little closer, her kimono style shirt barely containing the large globes of flesh that strained at the fabric. For she was busty and giggly. 

Shishi's eyes opened at the noise- and nearly popped out of his head, though he managed to prevent himself from looking so inelegant, and, well, perverted. But one couldn't blame him, as the only woman flesh he'd seen in quite some time was Genkai or Yukina, and, well... one was old, the other too innocent, and neither very busty at all. "Um.. hello?" he inquired, making an effort to look at her face, but it was hard...

"Oh my gods! You're Shishi!" She gushed, falling to her knees at his side, her arms pressing against her swelling bosom. "I saw you at the Ankoku! You were so pretty! OH...but I had to go before the end of it...but I can't believe it's you!" she giggled, blushing "Nyao..."

"Um, yes. I'm Shishiwakamaru," he informed her ample bosom. "And who might you be?" he added, again wrenching his gaze upwards. 

"I'm Sheena!" she giggled, rubbing at her cheeks in a kittenish way, sticking her tongue out at him. "I just can't believe it's you, Shishi! And you're even cuter here!" she gushed, reaching out. "May I...may I touch your hand!" those red ears flickered cutely as she waited, jiggling with every movement

He should have sensed it was Suzuki, really he should. He should have realized some stupid buxom demon girl wouldn't arrive here like this... but... "Of course you may," he replied gallantly, tossing his hair back over his shoulder in a way that he knew made him look stunning.

Suzuki was honestly testing Shishi...his demon costume was perfect, to be sure...but a demon in the ningenkai? One that the Tantei didn't know about? As Shishi tossed his hair back she let her hands fly forward, pinning his hand to her bosom, giggling happily "Oh wow, this is such an honor, Shishi-sama!" she gushed, her eyes filled with stars.

"Yes, of course," he replied in a haughty tone, his eyes once more fixated on where his hand was resting currently. -Soft...- he thought, dazedly. -Touya isn't built like this... Wait... Touya!- Pulling his hand back in as gentle a way as possible, he cleared his throat and stood, putting a little distance between them. "Always glad to meet a fan..."

The ice demon in question was slowly making his way to that spot...he could sense Touya and smiled lightly at the thought of meditating at his side, as they had come to do now and then in the morning's.

She pouted, giggling as she looked up at him. "So shy, Shishi-sama...and you're soooo beautiful! I wanna have your kittens..." she sighed lightly and stood up, taking his hand and rubbing it lightly...shoving it right back in her bosom, hugging it to her heart. "You're such a perfect man!" her voice carried a little, lilting.. fan girlish

"Yes, I'm fully aware," he agreed amicably, his voice cracking slightly. He coughed again and pulled his hand free- again. "And I'm flattered by your offer, but I have no intention of having children any time soon." 

"Mrowr!" she rubbed her chest against him, purring in a sultry manner. "Maybe I don't want kittens right now either..." hands tugged at his arm entreatingly as she pressed herself flush against him. "I think I love you, Shishi-sama..." she said in a half mewl.

And it was this scene...those normally tender words that the ice demon walked in on. Touya stared, dumbfounded at the girl...at Shishi. Eyes widened...and he wasn't sure what to say...

Shishi backed up, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her away, gently, but in such a way that it was clear he was serious. "Look, again- I'm flattered. But right now is not a good time. I'm afraid I'm in a relationship at the moment, and I've never really been much one for casual dalliances with my fans." 

"But...but..." and her eyes welled with tears, great large ones that made her adorable little Mary sue eyes sparkle with BEAUTIFUL dew. "Shishi-sama..."

"I'm sorry, but it can't be," he replied firmly, which would have been much more convincing and gallant if his eyes weren't glued to her cleavage. But the words were said none the less, and he had no idea his lover was watching- as he was a bit... distracted. 

"But...I bet...I can make it better! I'm a good girl!" in all her rambunctious actions, perhaps that top opened a little wider, and she sniffled again, mewing at him sadly.

Stepping a little closer, he watched silently, eyes narrowed...waiting to see what happened

Shishi swallowed hard and closed his eyes, as he wasn't getting them back otherwise, and stepped backwards, turning slightly away from her. "I'm very sorry but..." Now that the spell of large breasts had released its hold, something occurred to him. "Wait a moment- where the hell did you come from anyway?" His brow furrowed in thought, and suspicion.

"Wh...what do you mean...!" she asked, giving another heart wrenching sob. She stood, rubbing at her eyes and turned to run away. "You're a beast, Shishi-sama! A beast!"

And it clicked. No one else knew all of his fetishes so well- surely this woman appearing, being a cat woman with large breasts- all that he liked in a woman- was no coincidence. And that bastard could disguise himself. "Suzuki, you sick son of a bitch!"

Giving another great heaving sob she took off running...because Suzuki damn well didn't want to get caught in that situation! She ran as fast as she could to try and escape his wrath.

Shishi growled low in his throat and drew his sword. Summoning his youki, he sent out a modified version of his infamous Chorus of a Thousand Skulls- specifically to catch and bind Suzuki so he could catch him more easily.

Screaming high and loud...very girlishly, whimpering as he was caught and blinded but moments later, too stunned to have properly fought back by much.

So angry his horns were starting to form on top of his head, Shishi stalked to the captive Suzuki and paused before him, punching him soundly in the face. "You ass," he growled. "That was not a funny joke."

He whimpered, rubbing at his face as he stared up at him bleakly. "Dammit, Shishi! I was just playing with you!" he whined, trying to get away, his own youki forming about him as he started to gather his bearings. 

"Playing? Playing? You call that playing? And what would you have done if I hadn't pulled away? If I hadn't realized it was you? Would you have started laughing and told me who it was, or would you have kept it up to try to hurt Touya?" 

"I...I don't know! Probably..." his mind raced as he began to search an answer. "I would have laughed and played it off, of course I wouldn't try to make you cheat on Touya! I was just testing you, you know?" Once more he rose, his muscles bulging lightly. He smirked then. "Besides...your little love toy saw it all anyway..."

Shishi's back stiffened momentarily. Turning, he noticed Touya for the first time, and he gave him a look of surprise, dismay, and some minor guilt... more the guilt of a man that had had very impure thoughts than a man who had acted on them, but none the less...

Touya stood beside the tree, one hand resting on it...perhaps he'd been laying in wait...too stunned to move...but part of the tree had frozen over, where his hand touched. He said nothing, merely staring at Shishi...then turning that apathetic glare onto Suzuki 

Shishi didn't even look at Suzuki again as he stepped towards Touya, his hands out in supplication. "Touya... I..." Not knowing what to say, he merely shrugged and looked pleadingly at him.

He braved that tiny smile he had first given Shishi and stepped forward. The Samurai...had almost faltered...but still...he had not gone through with it...had pushed...Suzuki away. "Shishi..." he whispered. 

Sensing that Touya wasn't furious with him, Shishi gave a very large smile of relief and closed the distance between himself and the Ice Master, wrapping his arms around his lover and burying his face in his neck. "I'm sorry, love," he muttered. 

He shuddered lightly and clung to Shishi tightly, glaring at the heap of cat girl Suzuki hatefully before closing his eyes and burying his face into his lover's throat. " I thought we could meditate together..."

"Only if you give me time for a cold shower first," Shishi replied wryly. "Then I'm spending all day with you, just you, and no one else." 

"You don't have to, Shishi...I mean...no harm done..." he said with a light chuckle as he moved to gently lead him back towards the temple, ignoring Suzuki

Shishi let out a great sigh and gave Touya a grateful smile. "Damn Suzuki, knows my weaknesses," he joked, blushing faintly. "Almost fooled me, but even if I kept believing it, I would have turned her down."

Touya pretended that that one moment of faltering hadn't hurt...but it did...and yet he understood. And Shishi had still returned to him over the girl...so perhaps...Suzuki as wrong after all...

Shishi paused in the walk to pull Touya to him and kiss him, before releasing him again. "Did I ever tell you that I utterly adore you?" he asked conversationally.

Touya paused to look up at the other in surprise, mouth working silently for a moment as he tried to find the words to speak. "Wha...what?" 

Shishi laughed at the others expression. "What? Is it that surprising? Even after the way I fawn all over you?" 

That blush deepened over his pale features and he turned his head downwards immediately. "You don't have to fawn over me, Shishi..." he started softly, stroking his hand 

"Mmmm...can't help it, beautiful," was the reply, and while part of it was residual lust, and part of it was gratitude that Touya wasn't that asshole Suzuki, most of it he meant very sincerely.

He snorted, not needing a term like beautiful attached to his name as he walked alongside him, his arm creeping about his waist gingerly. "You're the beautiful one, Shishi."

Shishi slid his own arm around Touya's shoulders. "Whatever you say, but you won't change my mind. Why can't we both be beautiful, thus making everyone who sees us together insanely jealous?"

He had to laugh at Shishi's arrogant attitude and nodded slowly, knowing it was better to just give in to his words than try and fight it. "If you say so..." he murmured, stroking a lock of perfectly maintained blue hair

Shishi winked at him, and guided him back into the temple and to his room. "You know... you should move all your stuff into my room and we'll just share. We already do anyway."

He started in surprise, and felt himself nodding, shyly once more. The idea was appealing...and with Jin never sleeping in the room anymore...on the nights he was in his room...it was lonely. Far different from the normal quiet solitude he enjoyed

Shishi grinned at his own brilliance. "Perfect! I know you don't have many possessions- let's move you in right now."

Touya couldn't say no to that face...and he didn't want to. He wanted to be closer, so he nodded, leading him to the room he had previously shared with Jin when the Wind Master was around. "There isn't much at all..."

Shishi nodded and began briskly gathering up the items he knew belonged to Touya. There was even less there than he thought. "You need some new clothes," he remarked. "I'll have to see about getting you some, when we return to Makai."

He chuckled, shrugging. The last new outfits had come from Kurama as a gift, and they were just training clothes. He gathered up what little was left and followed the other back towards his own room. 

Shishi deftly put everything away, tucked neatly in with his own possessions before disrobing and slipping into his bed, desiring a midday cuddle after the hectic and surprising morning. 

Touya was all too eager to comply, slipping out of his own loose garments and into Shishi's arms. Touya then buried his face in his lovers shoulder and sighed softly, contentedly 

Shishi stroked Touya's hair, so glad he hadn't done something stupid and ruined things with this beautiful Ice demon, as Suzuki had clearly intended. He frowned slightly, knowing he would have to confront Suzuki once and for all about this... the idea of killing the ass also crossed his mind, but he decided against it as he realized Genkai would wipe the floor with him for it. No, a nice, stern talking to and some humiliation would have to suffice.

Touya curled closer to him, near purring in his arms as the ice demon rubbed against his shoulder lightly, just...wanting that silent closeness...he was far too addicted to that feeling

Shishi smiled and let all thoughts of revenge leave his head, just enjoying Touya's very presence... for the moment.

Suzuki had reverted to his normal outfits once more, and was resting atop the archway at the head of those stairs that lead to Genkai's shrine. Stretching out, he yawned and seethed over how close he had come to breaking the two lover sup 

Quietly Shishi approached the arch on the ground, eyes trained on the plotting youkai above him. Inwardly, he seethed in a mixture of anger and fond remembrance...and hurt. That hadn't fully left him, no matter how close he got to Touya.

He was on his side, staring down the stairways, but Shishi's energy reached him and he turned to gaze at him, affecting a faint smirk. 

Shishi returned the gaze levelly, still approaching. "Suzuki, why don't you come down from there?" he called softly.

He rolled over easily and perched there, staring down at the pretty blue haired demon. "Why...what do you want?" he asked bitterly, trying to keep his snappier comments in check.

"You. To come down here," was the reply, as Shishi opened his arms in an invitation to the other to join him there on the ground.

His eyes narrowed but he leapt down, looking to Shishi, arms crossed across his muscular chest. "Yes, Shishi?" he found himself asking in that affected tone of hurt and envy..

Shishi didn't drop his arms, but he also didn't say anything, or move otherwise, keeping his eyes fixed on Suzuki's face.

He too watched the other intently, canting his head to the side lightly as he waited, a few bangs of beautiful blonde hair sliding down into his eyes, 

"Dammit Suzuki," Shishi hissed at length, his almost non-existent patience fraying. "Come here, you stupid, stubborn asshole!"

"What!" he blasted back as he strode forward to eye the other, now only a foot apart as he looked him over, his arms still up in a protective fashion about his torso. "I thought you'd be busy with Touya right now..." 

"I'm not with him all the time, you know," Shishi hissed back. "I do have a life of my own! Now..." Frustrated, his sighed and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Suzuki firmly, in a way he hadn't since he had stopped sharing the others bed.

Suzuki stiffened lightly, then warily brought his arms about the other, resting his head on his shoulder. "So what's this about then, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Shut up for a minute, would you?" Shishi answered, softly, melting against Suzuki's lean body.

He held the other closer, tighter...possessively against him, smirking with triumph over his head as he buried his nose in that perfect blue hair

"I've missed this, so much it aches sometimes," Shishi confessed. "Do you even realize how much I loved you? Have you even considered it for one moment?" 

"Of course I...I considered it!" he responded hotly as he held him closer, kissing his hair reverently. "My beautiful little samurai...

"And did you ever bother to feel the same? Or was I just a lovely little piece of ass you could show off?"

"I care for you and you know it!" he responded, eyes narrowing lightly. "You weren't...just a piece of ass, Shishi...and it wasn't until you were gone..." he smirked into the other's hair, kissing him gently as he closed his eyes

"Somehow, those words ring hollow, Suzuki, and so I have to wonder to myself why I still allow you to have such power over me," Shishi mused, as much to himself as to the other. "But you see, I like Touya. I really do. I don't love him the way I loved you, but I could, so easily. In just a little time. And so I ask you, if you cared about me at all, ever, please just leave us alone and let me see where this goes."

He stiffened as he held onto the other, glaring down at his hair, but he nodded slowly, sighing. "Wherever it takes you...hell, I'll be here..." he said after a moment. He didn't sound happy in the slightest, but he seemed at least little relenting. "Who knows...maybe he can make you happy...and stuff..."

Shishi chuckled wryly. "Did you know, that ever since you turned up here, all I wanted to do was... this. Right here, I wanted this. More than anything. Until I thought to make a move on Touya, and suddenly the lack of this didn't hurt as much." Shaking his head, he still held to Suzuki. "And thank you, Suzuki. I'd rather have you in my life as a friend, than not have you at all."

He managed a large smile and leaned forward, kissing Shishi's forehead lightly. "Whatever happens then...happens. I suppose I should stop making an ass of myself."

"Oh yes," Shishi purred softly, smiling up at him, an evil glint in his eyes. "Because the other option was that I would kill you." 

His eyes widened as he looked down at the samurai, blinking in...faint apprehension. After the incident in the clearing...he somehow doubted it was a lie...

While the other was still off guard, Shishi leaned up and kissed him. It was full of repressed passion, regret, love, sorrow, anger, and it was also very clearly a goodbye.

He returned it until Shishi would feel the need to stop it...and those eyes fell closed. He sighed, realizing that it was indeed over for now...and he was unhappy...but realized he had to accept it or look like a fool 

Shishi pulled back, briefly, then moaned deep in his throat and kissed him again and again, soft, brief kisses, as if he couldn't bare to let go and let it finally, really be over. 

Suzuki was only to eager to comply, reaching for the other, trying to grip him, those little kisses being returned a hundredfold. "Shishi..." he said huskily, watching him, waiting to see what he did.

When he finally stopped kissing him, it almost appeared that there were tears in those violet eyes. "Suzuki... why the hell couldn't you have gotten over yourself for just a minute when I needed you?"

He wiped a tear away and smirked lightly to cover his own bittersweet feelings. "And I don't suppose you'll agree if I ask you to run away with me after all of this, huh...?"

Shishi blinked at him, then looked away. "Don't be stupid. We're training to help Kurama and Yomi-sama... And I can't just leave Touya like that."

"I didn't think so...but it was worth a try..." he sighed softly. "I really did care for ya...I dunno...if it was love...but I care...a lot more than you think..." it was tough admitting even that, and he looked sheepish...envious of Shishi's new love

Shishi stroked Suzuki's cheek softly. "Then you should have shown it, asshole. Instead, you blew your chances with me." Clearing his throat and dropping his gaze, he stepped back. "Well, I should... get back to the temple now."

He looked away and nodded, moving to hurry off into the forest for some time alone. Suzuki didn't want to see Shishi at the moment...he just wanted...solitude...and to contemplate what he had truly lost... 

Solemn and still looking horrendously downcast, Shishi glanced over his shoulder at where Suzuki had been, as he returned to the temple and his new lover.

Watching him go...he felt the pangs of his loss, and turned, running into the forest. He needed to find a way to work off this energy.

Returning to his room, Shishi set his sword aside and threw himself on his bed, face down in the pillow, trying to clear his mind and achieve the happy and peaceful state he found himself in when Touya was around. His body still burned where it had touched Suzuki, and his lips longed for those kisses again, but now it was really and truly over and he had to put it behind him. If only it weren't so hard!

Touya came in only a few moment later, looking at Shishi silently from the sliver of the doorway. He stared down at him silently, torn with indecision. He started to back away, thinking the other needed silence to straighten whatever plagued him-though he had an idea what it was

Shishi sensed him, however, and not removing his face from the pillow he reached out a hand, beckoning Touya to join him.

And obediently he came to his lover, kneeling and...just wrapping his arms around him in a sweet, simple hug. Strong medicine. He remembered the times in the Shinobi clan when he'd been truly depressed.. and Jin had offered him a hug...and things had actually looked up a little.. perhaps it would help here...he just...didn't know what to say

Shishi grabbed Touya's hands, clutching them tightly. "It's really, officially over," he said at length, not looking at his new lover. "I think Suzuki will leave us alone now. Or I'll kill him."

He nodded slowly, not smiling in triumph...for he knew the loss Shishi was feeling. Instead he just nestled closer, tightening his hands about the other demon's...and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. 

Shishi finally opened his eyes and regarded Touya, more or less calm. "What about Jin?" he asked suddenly, totally changing the subject.

"I...I haven't seen him...much lately..." he said after a moment. "I think he's avoiding me now..." he said sadly as he curled closer, trying to hide his face in his lover's throat.

"Touya," Shishi asked softly, "Did you love him?"

He shook his head lightly as a negative and then wrapped his arms about that swanlike neck. "No...I.. wanted to...sometimes...just so..I wouldn't be alone...anymore. But he was always gone and back...I was afraid we'd get close..and then he'd leave for good..but...I didn't love him...

"I don't think he would have left you, if he had you," Shishi murmured, kissing the top of Touya's head, trying to forget the feel of Suzuki's lips.

Touya shrugged his shoulders lightly. Though he felt bad for Jin, regret for hurting him...it was the one who held him...that he wanted.

Shishi reached down and tilted Touya's face up, then kissed him. "I'm yours now, Touya. I'm yours until you don't want me anymore."

He looked up at his eyes...and perhaps those glassy eyes seemed to gather a little moisture as they kissed. And when they pulled back for air moments later, he was blinking rapidly, trying to keep his calm composure

Shishi smiled faintly, seeing those damp eyes. "I don't love you either," he admitted, "But I think I could. Very, very easily."

He chuckled softly and hugged him tightly, once more hiding his face so those hot tears could fall unseen. That was what he wanted...to not be alone in the.. darkness, as he thought of it  
The samurai sighed heavily, holding his new lover against him- the one he had given up the most important thing in his life for, and smiled faintly. Well, this had potential. Why not investigate the new opportunities with a lover who wouldn't ... ignore him over a few split ends. Chuckling to himself, he kissed Touya again and smiled faintly...


End file.
